Moonlight
by Bloody Dreams
Summary: Toboe en marre des remarques que font les autres et plus particulièrement Tsume. Une dispute avec ce dernier va lui faire quitter la bande. Tsume x Toboe avec mention d'Hige x Blue
1. Chapter 1

**Titre :** Moonlight.

**Auteur :** Ciel obscur.

**Rating :** PG-13

**Genre :** Romance.

**Couple :** Tsume x Toboe principalement, mention de Hige x Blue.

**Disclaimer :** Il me semble qu'il est possible qu'il soit envisageable que les 5 petits loulous tout mignon ne m'appartiennent pas. OOOUUUUIIIIINNNN ! Je veux un loup minimum dans ma maison. Toboe de préférence, on a à peu près le même âge, on s'entendrait bien.

Tsume : GRRR. Pas touche.

Ciel obscur : Oups, Tsume à pas l'air content. Je vous laisse, je crois que je vais avoir des ennuis.

Moonlight.

_Chapitre 1_

Il faisait nuit. Il n'y avait pas de bruit à part celui de ses pattes foulant le sol et celui des branches qu'il faisait bouger. Il parcourut une courte distance à travers la forêt et déboucha sur les rives d'un lac. L'eau reflétait le premier croissant de Lune présent dans le ciel. Il s'approcha du lac et s'allongea juste au bord, le bout des pattes caressé par l'eau. Lassé de se faire rabrouer par sa meute, le jeune loup brun s'était éloigné du campement pour réfléchir sur sa situation et aussi, pour profiter de la Lune paisiblement. Malgré son affection pour ses compères, il en avait vraiment assez de les entendre le critiquer, quand il faisait semblant de dormir. Il en avait assez de Kiba qui n'avait de cesse de lui dire qu'il était faible quand il voulait aider. Il en avait assez de Hige et de sa manie de l'appeler "Morveux", même si c'était avec un ton affectueux. Et surtout, il en avait plus que marre de Tsume qui ne le prenait jamais au sérieux et qui le traitait comme un gamin. Oui il était le plus jeune, oui il avait vécu toute sa vie comme un animal de compagnie. Et alors. Il n'en était pas moins un loup pour autant. Un loup avec une fierté. Et un gros béguin aussi. Toboe se sentait irrésistiblement attiré par le grand loup gris.

En fait, il ne savait pas s'il ne s'agissait que d'une amourette de passage ou d'un amour vrai, comme Hige et Blue. S'il avait pu parler à la personne concernée ça aurait été mieux. Sauf que la personne en question avait vingt ans, soit quatre ans de plus que lui, que c'était une personne solitaire un peu bourrue et, pour parfaire le tableau, que cette personne était un mâle, tout comme lui. Allez engager une conversation sur vos sentiments après.

- Pourquoi c'est toujours sur moi que ça tombe les tuiles ? soupira le loup brun.

Seul le silence lui répondit. Exténué et lassé, le jeune loup se laissa bercé par le bruit de l'eau et, tout doucement, il s'endormit profondément.

¤°°°¤°°°¤°°°¤

- Toboe ! Toboe !

Cheza secoua doucement le jeune garçon pour qu'il se réveille. Complètement plongé dans ses rêves, il n'entendit pas ses appels et tenta de la repousser d'une main molle. Amusée, la fille-fleur prit un peu d'eau dans sa main et la versa sur le visage de l'adolescent. L'effet fut immédiat. Il se réveilla aussitôt, hébété.

- Ça était inquiète. On ne t'a pas trouvé au réveil.

- Pardon. J'ai eu envie de me promener pour profiter du silence et je me suis endormi ici.

Il ne mentait qu'à moitié. S'il n'était pas partit, il aurait dormit au campement. Mais il mentait sur la raison de sa promenade.

- Les autres t'attendent au campement.

- _Super, ils ne partent même pas me chercher,_ pensa Toboe, dépité. J'arrive.

Il se releva, s'épousseta et repartit avec Cheza. Quand ils arrivèrent dans la clairière où les autres attendaient, Toboe baissa la tête fasse aux trois regards noirs qu'il se prit. Il n'y avait que Blue qui semblait sereine.

- Tu as fait retarder notre départ, lui reprocha Kiba. Ne fait pas ça à chaque fois.

- Désolé, répondit Toboe un peu hargneusement

En fait, il était plus énervé que désolé. Kiba fronça les sourcils, peu habitué à ce que le cadet du groupe lui parle comme ça. Il s'engagea dans la forêt, gardant un œil sur Toboe qui restait dérrière, le regard vissé au sol. Il interrogea les autres du regard. Tsume et Hige exprimèrent leur incompréhension d'un haussement d'épaule. Le cadet resta muet jusqu'à midi. Alors qu'ils allaient s'engager sur un sentier de montagne assez escarpé, le ventre de Toboe se mit à grogner. Sentant tous les regards se tourner vers lui, l'adolescent rougit jusqu'aux oreilles.

- Excusez-moi. Je crois que j'ai un peu faim.

- Un peu ? On dirait que t'as pas manger depuis trois jours, plaisanta Hige

Toboe rougit encore plus. Même si cette situation le génait affreusement, elle avait au moins eu le mérite de le dérider. Après avoir mangé un GROS morceau de lapin qu'Hige avait attrappé, le jeune loups avait retrouvé toute sa bonne humeur et son entrain. Lui jetant un coup d'œil mi-amusé mi-agacé, Kiba reprit la route sur le chemin étroit qui devait les mener au sommet de la montagne. Tout au long de leur escalade, Toboe n'arréta pas de causer des frayeurs monstrueuses à ses compagnons en se penchant sans cesse vers le vide pour admirer le panorama. Lorsqu'ils furent arrivés à mi-chemin entre le pied et le sommet, Tsume n'y tint plus et passa dérrière le cadet du groupe. Dés que celui-ci commença à se pencher, le loup gris l'attrapa par les épaules et le poussa en avant, l'empêchant ainsi de pouvoir aller dans une autre direction.

- Tsume, lâche-moi, protesta l'adolescent.

- Une fois que tu auras renoncé à tes pulsions suicidaire, riposta placidement le loup gris.

Toboe se débattit, essayant de s'arracher à la prise de son aîné, mais celle-ci s'accentua de plus en plus, jusqu'à lui faire mal. Il abandonna la partie, qu'il savait de toute manière perdue d'avance, ne possédant pas la force physique nécessaire pour rivaliser avec Tsume. Ne voulant tout de même pas perdre entièrement la face, il tourna la tête et lui mordit la main en signe de représailles. Le loup gris ne broncha pas. Il eut juste une légère grimace, mais à peine.

- Tu me fais mal Tsume, ne sert pas si fort. Je ne vais pas m'envoler.

- Non, mais tu serais capable de tomber tout seul.

Toboe n'apprécia pas, mais alors pas du tout cette remarque. Il lança un regard furieux à son ainé et lui écrasa hargneusement le pied. La prise du loup gris se fit moins pesante et il en profita pour se dégager. Tsume le regarda avec colère et remords remonter à la hauteur de Kiba. Colère parce qu'il était inconscient de marcher aussi vite sur un si petit chemin et remords parce qu'il se doutait qu'il l'avait bléssé. Il ne voulait pas être méchant mais il avait toujours tendance à dire les choses avec brusquerie.

Kiba regarda avec étonnement leur benjamin lui passer devant et se mettre à courir sur le sentier. Le loup blanc se retourna et interrogea les autres du regard. Blue et Hige haussèrent les épaules et Tsume détourna le regard.

- Tu lui as encore parlé méchamment, accusa-t-il.

- Parce que ça ne t'arrive jamais à toi peut-être ? répliqua le loup gris.

- _Touché !_

Kiba ne répondit rien et se contenta de se remettre en marche, en priant pour qu'il n'arrive rien à l'adolescent qui courrait devant lui. Il semblait ne pas faire attention à ce qui l'entourait. Le vide, la montagne, il avait l'air de n'en avoir rien à faire. Plusieurs fois, ils le virent déraper et se relever sans ralentir l'allure. Ce fut pour ses compagnons un immense soulagement quand, à la tombée de la nuit, il arriva au sommet et qu'il s'arréta enfin de courir. Il se retourna et les attendit. Quand Tsume fut à sa hauteur, il lui dit avec un sourir un peu narquois :

- Tu vois, j'ai couru et je ne suis pas tombé.

Hige ricana. Tsume dévisagea Toboe, stupéfait. Puis il esquissa un petit sourir en coin.

- D'accord Toboe. Je m'excuse. Mais ne t'avise plus jamais de refaire ce genre de chose compris ?

Le jeune loup lui répondit avec un grand sourire.

Ils décidèrent de s'arréter pour la nuit. Hige et Blue partirent tous les deux chercher de la nourriture tandis que Kiba alla s'assurer que le coin était tranquille, laissant Cheza, Toboe et Tsume s'occuper du reste. Perchée sur un rocher éclairer par la Lune, la fille-fleur ne faisait plus attention aux deux loups restant. Assis l'un à côté de l'autre contre un arbre, Toboe et Tsume ne parlaient pas. Le plus jeune somnolait, épuisé, tandis que l'autre regardait le ciel à travers les branches.

Sentant quelque chose s'appuyer sur lui, le loup gris tourna le regard. Toboe venait de s'endormir et sa tête était allée se poser sur l'épaule de son ainé. Celui-ci, ne voulant pas le réveiller, le laissa ainsi. Kiba revint de sa tournée d'inspection. Il ne fit aucun commentaire sur la position de ses deux compagnons. Par contre, il laissa un sourir passer sur ses lèvres. Quelques minutes plus tard, Blue eut la même réaction, avec un petit "C'est mignon" murmuré du bout des lèvres en plus. Hige lui, fut loin d'être discret sur sa pensée. Mais comme c'était dans son caractère, Tsume laissa passer.

- Regardez-moi ça, si c'est pas mignon. Où est passé le dur et grognon Tsume au cœur de pierre hein ?

- Ce n'est pas ma faute s'il s'est endormi, riposta l'aîné, histoire de paraître crédible.

Il n'avouerait jamais que ce contact, aussi léger soit-il, faisait naître en lui des sensations étranges et agréables. Il ne saurait dire pourquoi mais la présence du petit brun était très apaisante. Il hésitait encore quand à la nature de ces sentiments envers le benjamin de la meute mais il savait que dés le départ, Toboe avait pris une place importante dans son cœur. Une place peut-être trop importante se disait-il parfois.

Toboe remua. Sa tête glissa de son épaule et retomba sur ses jambes. Tsume le retourna sur le dos pour qu'il soit mieux installé, ignorant le regard moqueur d'Hige.

- Une vraie mère poule, fit le loup roux tout en dévorant sa patte de lapin.

- Mais fiche-moi donc la paix, le gros, grogna l'intéressé, fatigué.

- Eh ! Ch'uis pas si gros que ça.

- Mais oui, dit faiblement Tsume, avant de s'endormir.

Cheza descendit de son rocher à ce moment-là. Elle alla s'asseoir près des deux loups endormit.

-Ils semblent heureux. Ça le sent. Ils vont faire de beaux rêves cette nuit.

Les trois loups la regardèrent avec étonnement, puis sourirent. Harrassés de fatigue, ils s'endormirent très vite.

¤°°°¤°°°¤°°°¤

Lorsque Tsume se réveilla le lendemain matin, Toboe n'était plus là. Tous les autres dormaient encore. Kiba avait la tête posée sur les genoux de la fille-fleur, qui avait les yeux fermés et Hige et Blue étaient couchés tout près l'un de l'autre. Pas encore totalement collés mais pas loin. S'inquiétant de l'absence du cadet, Tsume se mit sur ses quatre pattes. Le nez collé au sol, il essaya de repérer l'odeur de son congénère. L'ayant flairée, il suivit la piste encore fraîche, signe que le jeune loup n'était pas partit depuis longtemps. Il le trouva assis au bord d'un ruisseau, songeur. Le loup gris resta caché dans les buissons, intrigué de la gravité inhabituelle de son congénère.

La main de Toboe alla caresser la surface de l'eau, dans un doux mouvement mélancolique. Ses doigts déssinèrent des arabesques connus de lui seul. Tsume ne put détacher ses yeux des fins doigts et, malgré lui, il se mit à imaginé qu'ils caressaient sa surface à lui. Il sortit des buissons, comme hypnotisé. Toboe tourna les yeux vers lui et arréta de bouger sa main. L'arrêt du mouvement sortit le loup gris de sa torpeur.

-Tu veux quelque chose ? lui demanda le loup brun.

-Non, je me demandais où tu étais c'est tout.

-Tu t'inquiétais ?

-Pas du tout, mentit-il, par principe.

-Oh…

Le visage de Toboe s'assombrit un peu plus. Tsume se sentit coupable de le faire souffrir mais il ne dit rien pour le consoler.

-Allez viens, faut qu'on rentre.

Le cadet se leva et ils retournèrent sur leurs pas. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au camp, les autres étaient réveillés.

-Bah alors, où est-ce que vous étiez ? s'enquit Hige. On se demandait ce que vous faisiez.

-Rien, répondit simplement Tsume. On ne faisait rien. Je suis allé le chercher pour ne pas qu'il se perde.

Toboe serre les dents pour se retenir de dire quelque chose qu'il regretterait.

-Manquerai plus qu'il se perde et il nous aura tout fait, grogna l'ainé.

Cette fois, il n'y tint plus. Pour la première fois de sa vie, Toboe s'énerva vraiment.

-T'en a pas marre de m'enfoncer comme ça ?

La coupe était pleine et là, c'était la goutte de trop. Tout déborda et il déversa tout ce qu'il pensait de lui, des autres, et de leurs remarques blessantes.

-J'en ai ras le bol que vous me traitiez comme un moins que rien ! C'est pas parce que j'ai vécu toute ma vie comme un animal de compagnie que je ne sais pas me débrouiller tout seul ! Et puis Kiba, je peux aussi vous aider contrairement aux apparences ! J'en ai marre de vous ! Je fais de mon mieux pour corriger mes défaults mais vous en avez rien à faire ! Vous n'arrétez pas de me prendre comme un louveteau d'un an. J'en ai 16 au cas où vous n'auriez pas remarquez ! Et puis cette mani de m'appeler "le morveux" ça commence vraiment à me saouler Hige ! Le morveux il en a ras la casquette de vos remarques et là, il vous adieu !

Il fit volte-face et s'enfuit en courant. Tsume le poursuivit et l'attrapa par le poignet.

-Lâche-moi !

-Calme-toi Toboe.

Mais le jeune loup ne se calma pas. Furieux, il frappa Tsume de toutes ces forces. Le loup gris, surpris par le geste de son cadet le lâcha. Toboe en profita pour s'échapper à nouveau. Arrivé au niveau du sentier qu'il avait gravit en courant, il ne se posa pas de question et il dévala la pente en sautant.

Au sommet de la montagne, Tsume, que les autres avient rejoint, le regarda atterrir en bas. Le loup brun leur lança un dernier regard rancunier et s'élança à travers la forêt


	2. Chapter 2

**_Réponse aux réviews :_**

**shinoyasumi :** Oui du Yaoi. Ceci est ma première histoire Yaoi en plus, donc je suis content que ça te plaise. Partial ou impartial, qu'est-ce qu'on s'en fiche. Je suis content de savoir que j'écris bien sur ce manga. C'est vrai que faire la distinction entre la partie animale et la partie humaine est dire à faire, mais je m'efforce de faire de mon mieux. J'espère que la suite te plaira.

**angeyumi :** Oui, ils vont bien ensemble Toboe et Tsume je trouve. C'est mon couple fétiche de ce manga ( d'ommage qu'il ne soit que fictif mais bon ) Personnellement, je préfère Tob' comme surnom mais si tu aimes Toby, libre à toi. J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre te plaira aussi.

_Note 1_ : Je pense écrire 4 ou 5 chapitres sur cette histoire qui est sensée bien se finir. ( sensée parce que des fois je change d'avis )

_Note 2_ : C'est un coup de gueule contre la chaîne Manga qui a déplacé l'horraire de Wolf's Rain qui passera maintenant le Samedi à 23 h en VOST. Je vais devoir veiller tous les samedi pour voir mes loulous, qui ne sont toujours pas à moi malgré de nombreuses tentatives.OUIN !

_Chapitre 2_

Ils étaient arrivés dans une ville minable et délabrée. Les gens avaient tous l'air las et résigné. Les murs tombaient en miettes et les rues étaient sales. Même les animaux ne payaient pas de mine. Et eux-mêmes paraissaient émettre une aura sombre.

Depuis le départ de Toboe deux semaines plus tôt, l'ambiance dans leur meute s'était alourdie. Cheza ne souriait plus. Un froid s'était progressivement installé entre Hige et Blue à cause d'une dispute qu'ils avaient eu au sujet de Toboe. Kiba ne semblait plus vouloir parler aux autres. Sûrement par peur de les blesser comme il avait blessé Toboe. Et Tsume… Tsume était encore plus irritable et renfermé qu'avant.

L'absence du jeune loup avait créé un grand manque dans leur bande. Leur petit rayon de soleil avait disparu.

- C'est bien fait pour nous, avait dit Blue une fois. Nous n'avions qu'à faire plus attention à lui.

Et elle avait raison. Ils regrettaient amèrement leur attitude avec Toboe. A son âge, on avait le cœur fragile et ils l'avaient complètement oublié.

Plongés dans leurs pensées, ils se séparèrent pour chercher un endroit potable pour dormir. Kiba et Cheza partirent d'un côté, main dans la main, Hige et Blue de l'autre et Tsume d'un autre encore. Il ne disait rien, mais il espérait vraiment que ses deux amis rabibochent. Ils méritaient au moins ça.

Il marchait en silence, ressassant ses souvenirs, quand il percuta quelqu'un au coin d'une ruelle. La personne se retrouva par terre.

- Aie, fit-elle.

Tsume déduisit à sa voix qu'il s'agissait d'un garçon. D'ailleurs, elle lui disait quelque chose cette voix. Il releva les yeux et croisa un regard orangé. Regard qui passa de la surprise à la colère.

- Toboe !

Le loup gris se retint de le prendre dans ses bras et de le serrer à l'en étouffer. Il se contenta de le regarder avec indifférence, ce qui blessa l'adolescent. Toboe se releva et toisa son ancien compagnon de route.

- Tu pourrais au moins t'excuser.

- Je…

Parlait-il de ce qu'il venait de se passer ou de la raison de son départ, ça, Tsume l'ignorait. En tout cas, il ne savait pas comment s'excuser.

- Ecoute Toboe, je suis…

- Eh ! Toboe ! cria une voix venant d'au-dessus d'eux. Ce gars te cherche des noises ?

Trois personne sautèrent du toit d'une maison. C'était des loups, Tsume en était certains. Le premier avait l'apparence d'un homme d'une trentaine d'année aux cheveux roux et aux yeux verts, assez grand et les muscles saillants. Le deuxième avait le même âge et la même corpulence que Toboe. Il était blond et il avait les yeux gris. Le troisième était une femme grande et mince, au visage doux, possédant d'incroyables yeux améthyste et de superbes cheveux aile-de-corbeau. Celui qui avait parlé semblait être le roux.

- Alors Toboe, il t'embête ?

- Non Kob, on s'est juste rentré dedans.

- Moi et mes amis nous cherchons un endroit pour dormir, dit Tsume.

- Les autres sont là aussi ? ne put s'empêcher de demander Toboe.

Il se mordit la langue, mais trop tard.

- Tu le connais Tob' ? demanda le blond

- Oui. C'était un membre de ma meute avant que j'en parte. Il s'appelle Tsume.

Comme si cela ne suffisait pas pour Toboe, ses autres anciens compagnons arrivèrent à ce moment précis. Ils écarquillèrent les yeux de surprise.

- Et voilà les autres.

En voyant le jeune loup, Cheza se précipita vers lui. Elle le serra dans ses bras comme s'il allait s'envoler.

- Ça était tellement inquiète pour toi. Ça se demandait si ça te reverrait un jour.

- Cheza…

Toboe ne savait pas comment réagir. Gentiment, il repoussa la fille-fleur. Il regarda les autres, tour à tour. Il eut un pincement au coeur en remarquant qu'Hige et Blue se tenaient éloigné l'un de l'autre.

L'atmosphère était lourde et chargée d'électricité.

- Et si tes amis venaient dormir dans notre repère, proposa la jeune femme aux yeux violines.

- Ce ne sont plus mes amis, Lilyth. Mais d'accord. Kob ?

- Ca ne me dérange pas, fit le grand roux. Juste une question, lequel d'entre vous est le chef de meute ?

- Personne, répondit nonchalamment Kiba.

Surpris, Kob le regarda comme s'il venait d'une autre planète. Toboe s'empressa de préciser qu'ils n'étaient pas à proprement parler une meute et que, de toute manière, ils n'avaient pas l'esprit d'une meute. Ses anciens amis accusèrent le coup. Ils se firent guider à travers la ville puis hors de la ville. Le grand roux les mena dans une casse à voiture. Une quinzaine de têtes se tournèrent vers eux quand ils arrivèrent. Certains loups les regardèrent avec curiosité, d'autres avec méfiance et d'autres encore avec hostilité. N'y faisant pas attention, Kob demanda à la louve brune de les emmener là où dormiraient ses invités, à l'écart. Puis il s'en alla avec le loup blond et Toboe. Celui-ci n'accorda même pas un regard à ses ex-compagnons de route.

La petite bande suivit Lilyth en silence, ne prêtant pas attention aux regards des autres loups sur eux ni sur leurs chuchotements. La louve les conduisit à l'écart de la meute, dans un vieux hangar décrépit. La porte coulissante était rouillée et grinçait un peu mais elle s'ouvrait encore. Quelques carreaux aux fenêtres étaient cassés mais il ne faisait pas trop froid. Il y avait des vieilles banquettes de voitures dans les coins.

- Bon, maintenant que vous êtes arrivés chez vous, vous allez m'expliquer ce qui s'est passé avec Toboe, ordonna Lilyth.

- Quelle façon charmante d'accueillir ses invités, remarqua Tsume.

- J'accueille qui je veux comme je veux, jeune loup, rétorqua son interlocutrice.

Tsume ne dit rien de plus. Il laissa aux autres le soin d'expliquer la situation à leur… Hôtesse. Quand ils eurent finit, la louve hocha la tête pensivement.

- Ceci explique cela, dit-elle au bout d'un moment.

- Pardon ? Qu'est-ce qui explique quoi ? fit hargneusement le loup gris. Nous nous sommes comportés comme des chiens avec lui et il est parti, point à la ligne. Je pense qu'à sa place, j'aurais fait pareil.

- Mais vous n'y aviez pas pensé auparavant, répliqua la louve brune. Si vous l'aviez vu le jour où Kob et moi l'avons trouvé. Il était complètement épuisé, mort de faim et de soif. Il pleurait à n'en plus finir et ne cessait de répéter "Je les hais !" Maintenant je comprends mieux ce qu'il voulait dire. Vous avez raison, jeune loup, vous êtes des chiens, des chiens galeux.

Et sur ces dernières paroles, elle les laissa. Tremblant de rage, Tsume s'apprêtait à la suivre pour lui expliquer sa façon de penser mais Kiba le retint par le bras.

- Ce n'est pas la bonne méthode, lui dit-il placidement.

Tsume se dégagea rageusement et frappa le mur de toutes ses forces en hurlant.

¤°°°¤°°°¤°°°¤

Toboe se réveilla brusquement. Il faisait encore nuit. Depuis qu'il avait quitté ses amis, il faisait des cauchemars toutes les nuits. Ils voyaient des choses horribles, sanglantes. Des loups qui se faisaient massacrer le plus souvent. Des fois des humains, mais il n'arrivait pas à voir les visages. Le plus terrible, c'était qu'il se voyait, lui, tantôt sous forme de loup tantôt sous forme d'humain. Assis à l'écart, il regardait ses congénères se faire tuer.

Nauséeux, comme à chaque fois, Toboe se leva sans bruit. Silencieusement, pour ne pas réveiller son ami Kali, le loup blond, il se dirigea sans le savoir vers le hangar où dormaient ses anciens amis. Il ne s'en rendit compte que lorsqu'il vit Tsume assis au sommet d'une colonne de voiture. La Lune éclairait son visage. Le jeune loup sentit son cœur bondir dans sa poitrine. Malgré toute la rancœur qu'il avait à l'encontre de son aîné, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de l'aimer encore. Mais il garderait cet amour pour lui, car il était évident qu'il était à sens unique. Et puis de toute façon, Tsume et les autres ne méritaient que son mépris.

Soudainement, le loup gris tourna la tête et repéra Toboe. Celui-ci réagit tout de suite et s'enfuit. Il ne put retenir ses larmes qui se mirent à couler en cascade sur ses joues, traçant des sillons humides sur sa peau pâle. Il se glissa dans la carcasse d'une voiture et pleura. Plus que jamais, il voulait sentir l'étreinte des bras de Tsume, pour le réconforter. Il voulait sentir son odeur, le voir sourire pour lui, uniquement pour lui, mais de toute évidence, il ne recevrait de sa part qu'un profond sentiment d'amour fraternel, tout au plus. Et cette pensée le déchirai encore plus. Quelle idée aussi de tomber amoureux du seul loup insensible du monde ! Et pourquoi était-il né loup. S'il avait été un humain, il aurait pu oublier Tsume et chercher quelqu'un d'autre, mais non. Il était un loup et comme tous les loups, il n'aimait qu'une fois et à vie.

- _De toute façon_, se dit-il, _ils s'en iront demain et tout rentrera dans l'ordre._

Ses pleurs se calmèrent peu à peu, puis il s'endormit, vidé de toutes forces. Il ne savait pas qu'un certain loup gris l'avait suivit et l'avait entendu pleurer, sans savoir quoi faire. En apercevant Toboe, Tsume avait eu une pointe d'espoir. Mais le loup brun s'était enfuit et son espoir était repartit. Il l'avait tout de même suivit et il l'avait vu entrer dans la voiture.

Il resta assis à proximité toute la nuit. Au matin, il retourna au hangar.

¤°°°¤°°°¤°°°¤

Plusieurs jours passèrent. Au grand désarroi de Toboe, Kiba et les autres avaient décidé de rester. D'une part parce qu'ils devaient récupérer de l'harassant voyage qu'ils avaient fait et d'une autre part, parce qu'ils voulaient s'excuser au près de Toboe. Mais celui-ci ne se montrait pas très coopératif. Il s'en allait dés qu'il les voyait approcher et le ton qu'il employait les rares fois où il leur parlait les décourageait.

Une fois, n'y tenant plus, Tsume avait voulu attraper le poignet de Toboe mais celui-ci ne s'était pas laissé faire et l'avait griffé au visage, emporté par son instinct de loup. A partir de ce moment là, le loup gris n'avait plus voulu s'excuser et il insistait pour qu'ils s'en aillent le plus rapidement possible. Il ne se privait d'ailleurs pas de faire remarquer que Toboe n'était qu'un petit louveteau caractériel et égoïste. Et plusieurs fois, il l'avait alors que le jeune loup était à proximité.

Un jour, lassé de son attitude, Hige n'y tint plus.

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il t'a fait pour que tu te conduises comme ça ?

Sa voix résonna dans l'entrepôt vide.

- Rien en particulier, mais son comportement montre clairement qu'il ne voudra rien entendre et que la seule chose qu'il souhaite, c'est que nous nous en allions et que nous le laissions vivre sa vie dans sa nouvelle meute.

- Tu ne voudrais pas qu'il revienne parmi nous ? demanda Blue.

- Bien sur que si. Mais nous n'avons pas à le forcer. S'il ne veut pas repartir sur les routes comme avant et bien… Nous… Nous devons respecter son choix et c'est tout.

Ils le regardèrent sortir du bâtiment, atterrés.

Les nerfs à vif, le loup gris escalada la pile de voiture la plus haute. De cette hauteur, il pouvait admirer tranquillement l'étendue sableuse du désert qui, sous un soleil de plomb, semblait fait d'or. Une envie irrépressible de courir à perdre haleine l'envahit. Cela faisait une bonne semaine qu'il était enfermé ici et la liberté lui manquait. Dans ces rêves, il voyait la lune, blanche, ronde, et il sentait le vent jouer dans sa fourrure tandis qu'il courrait comme un dératé. Des fois, il ressentait la présence, étrangement familière, de quelqu'un d'autre avec lui. Mais il se réveillait toujours avant de savoir de qui il s'agissait.

Inspirant une grande bouffait d'air, l'odeur du sable chaud lui emplit les narines. Ne pouvant se retenir d'avantage, il sauta de voiture en voiture et atterrit souplement sur le sable fin du désert. Il se mit à courir, courir plus vite qu'il ne l'avait jamais fait. Il courut jusqu'à ce qu'il ne puisse plus voir ce qui l'entourait. Il courut jusqu'à ce qu'il oublie tout. Puis il s'arrêta brusquement et poussa un profond hurlement de peine et de colère mêlées.

¤°°°¤°°°¤°°°¤

Il ne rentra que tard le soir. Les autres n'étaient pas dans le hangar. Ils devaient être entrain de manger avec Kob et Lilyth, comme tous les soirs. Mais lui n'avait ni faim ni envie de compagnie. Il préféra rester seul, plongé dans un silence profond.

Ses compagnons rentrèrent une bonne demi-heure plus tard. Ils le trouvèrent endormi, allongé sur une des vieilles banquettes. Ils furent soulagés de le revoir. Toute la journée, ils s'étaient demandés où il était passé.

- Où croyez-vous qu'il est allé ? demanda Kiba, sans attendre de réponse précise.

- Je ne sais pas, mais en tout cas, j'espère que ça lui aura fait du bien, lui répondit Blue.

Cheza s'approcha du loup endormi. Elle posa sa main sur le sommet de sa tête, entre ses oreilles, et le caressa.

- Ça le sent plus détendu. Il est encore perdu dans ce qu'il ressent, mais il se sent mieux. Ça espère que ça durera.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Alors, quoi vous en pensez ?


	3. Chapter 3

_**Réponses aux reviews :**_

angeyumi : Je suis content que ça te plaise toujours autant. Ce n'est pas de l'incompréhension, c'est de la colère. Le pauvre, moi j'aurais réagit pareil, enfin. Oui seulement 4, je n'irais jamais au dessus de 7 chapitre. J'éspère que ce chapitre te plara aussi. Bonne lecture.

blue tea : Content que ça te plaise. Mais non, la réaction n'est pas éxégéré, elle est compréhensible. Ne t'inquiète pas, CETTE fic là se terminera bien. Bonne lecture.

Note : En fait, j'ai du ré envoyer le chpitre parce que je me suis apperçu qu'il y avait une incohérence dans le texte ( enfin c'est une amie qui s'en est apperçu et qui me l'a dit à l'école ) Donc je l'ai corrigé et je renvois le chapitre. ( En plus c'est bien, ça me donne l'occasion de me moquer de Tsume qui a laisser mourir Toboe samedi soir. Même que c'est lui qui l'a envoyé à l'abattoir et que... Bon, je m'arrète. )Bon lecture à tous.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

_Chapitre 3_

La jeune louve, à peine sortit de l'enfance, avançait prudemment dans les rues sombres. C'était la première fois qu'elle s'éloignait de la meute, bravant ainsi l'interdiction de ses parents, et pour le moment, elle trouvait ça génial. Elle savait pertinemment qu'elle ne devait pas trop s'approcher des humains, même si elle avait leur apparence. Mais elle avait envie de voir à quoi ressemblait la ville, à la nuit tombée. Tous les sens en alerte, elle observait les maisons aux volets clos, les vieilles voitures rouillées, garées le long des rues et les fleurs en pots à moitié fanées, posées sur le rebord des fenêtres. A mesure qu'elle avançait, sa fascination presque enfantine prenait le pas sur sa prudence et elle ne sentait pas la présence hostile qui rodait autour d'elle.

Alors qu'elle se rapprochait de la sortie de la ville, prête à retourner dans sa meute, elle sentit quelque chose l'attraper brusquement par le bras. Elle tenta comme elle put de se dégager mais la prise de son agresseur était ferme et la seule chose qu'elle put faire fut de hurler et de pleurer tout en se faisant traîner dans une ruelle. Quelques minutes plus tard, un hurlement d'horreur déchira l'espace, mais personne ne l'entendit.

¤°°°¤°°°¤°°°¤

Le lendemain matin, la nouvelle se propagea dans la meute. L'une des leur avait été violée, puis tuée. Les parents de la jeune louve étaient effondrés. Malgré tout ce que put leur dire Lilyth, ils se sentaient responsable. Selon eux, ils n'avaient pas fait assez attention à leur enfant et c'était pour cela qu'elle s'était échappée en pleine nuit pour aller se balader.

Très chamboulé par la réaction des deux adultes, Toboe s'était demandé comment il réagirait si les personnes à qui il tenait venaient à mourir. Il pensa à Kali, bien sur, mais aussi à Kiba, à Hige, à Blue, à Cheza et bien entendu, à Tsume. Car même s'il leur en voulait beaucoup, il ne supporterait pas que l'un d'entre eux disparaisse. C'est pour ça que ce matin-là, il alla frapper à la porte du hangar où dormaient les personnes qui, malgré tout, restaient ses amis.

Ce fut Blue qui lui ouvrit. Etonnée de le voir, elle le regarda se tordre les doigts en cherchant quoi dire.

- Euh… est-ce que… je peux entrer ? demanda-t-il.

- Oh ! Oui, bien sur, répondit-elle avec un sourire.

Elle s'écarta pour le laisser passer. Il inspira une grande bouffée d'air, puis entra. La première chose qu'il remarqua c'était que Tsume dormait encore. Un peu déçu, il se tourna vers les autres, la tête baissée.

- Voilà, je… je tenais… je tenais à m'excuser du comportement que j'ai eu avec vous ces derniers temps et aussi de ma réaction un peut trop violente le jour où… Enfin ce jour-là quoi. Je n'aurais pas du partir. J'aurais du vous expliquez plus… calmement ce que je ressentais.

Toboe se tut et ferma les yeux, attendant, avec un peu de crainte il devait l'admettre, ce qui allait suivre.

- Ce n'est pas à toi de t'excuser Toboe.

Le jeune loup releva la tête, surpris.

- C'est de notre faute si tu es partit, reprit Kiba. Et je pense que tu as eu raison. C'est à nous de te demander pardon. Nous n'aurions pas du te traiter comme nous l'avons fait. C'est vrai que tu es jeune et que tu as été élevé par une humaine, mais tu es tout de même un loup et nous avons parfois tendance à l'oublier. Excuse-nous Toboe.

- Excuses acceptées. Mais je…

Il jeta un bref regard à Tsume qui n'échappa pas à l'œil exercé de Hige. Le gros loup eut un petit sourire. Il fit sortir tout le monde, certains avec et d'autres sans coup de pied au derrière, laissant le cadet seul avec le loup gris, encore endormi. Ne sachant pas trop comment s'y prendre, Toboe se mordilla les lèvres un bon moment avant de se décider. Le cœur battant la samba, il s'assit sur le matelas improvisé et secoua légèrement l'endormi. Cela n'eut aucun effet. Chose assez étrange puisque Tsume se réveillait normalement au moidre petit bruit. Il recommença, un peu plus fermement, se demandant bien pourquoi il fallait que ce soit MAINTENANT, quand il avait besoin de lui parler, que Tsume se mettait à pioncer comme une masse et qu'il n'arrivait plus à se réveiller.

- Tsume. Tsume, réveille-toi.

Au bout de cinq minutes, Toboe dut se rendre à l'évidence, il n'arriverait à rien comme ça. Désespéré, il tenta le tout pour le tout et, s'excusant un milliard de fois, il gifla Tsume de toutes ses forces. L'effet fut immédiat. Avec des réflexes impressionnants, le loup gris lui attrapa le poignet et le cloua au sol, assis sur son bassin, le visage tout près du sien. Il était pratiquement près à le tuer. Réalisant enfin qui avait osé lui servir de réveil matin, il se calma un peu et lâcha les bras de Toboe, mais resta tout de même assis sur lui.

- Pourquoi tu m'as frappé ?

- Désolé, tu dormais tellement bien que je n'ai pas trouvé d'autre solution pour te réveiller.

- Et si je ne voulais pas être réveillé ? répliqua Tsume, avec sa brusquerie coutumière.

- Il fallait que te parle. Je voulais m'excuser pour le coup de griffe, le coup de poing et pour t'avoir mordu le jour où on a escaladé cette montagne.

- Oh !

- Je ne veux pas… Je ne voudrais pas… Que tu partes sans le savoir.

- Que je parte ? Mais de toute façon, il est hors de question que l'on parte sans toi. A ton avis, pourquoi est-ce qu'on reste aussi longtemps alors qu'on aurait déjà pu mettre les voiles ?

Toboe tourna la tête pour lui cacher qu'il était sur le point de pleurer. Il ne voulait pas que Tsume le prenne pour un gamin à nouveau. Soudainement, il se sentit basculer. Sentant son malaise, Tsume s'était assis contre un mur en attirant Toboe contre lui et maintenant, le jeune loup avait la tête posée sur le torse du loup gris.

- Allez, pleure. Ca te fera du bien, lui murmura-t-il tout en lui caressant les cheveux.

Et Toboe craqua, trop heureux que Tsume ne réagisse pas comme il s'y attendait. Il laissa libre court à ses larmes, sans aucune retenue. Des larmes de joie d'avoir retrouvé ses amis ainsi que des larmes de remords de les avoir quittés. Et Tsume, sans aucune honte, le consola en le serrant contre lui. Ils se sentaient bien, tous les deux, l'un contre l'autre. Ils se sentaient en paix avec eux-mêmes, d'une certaine manière. Chacun savait, à présent, qu'il n'avait pas à se cacher derrière des faux-semblants lorsqu'ils étaient tous les deux. Plongés dans leur cocon de bien-être, ils ne s'aperçurent pas que la porte du hangar était entrouverte et que deux yeux brun-rouge malicieux les observaient en cachette.

Rassuré que Tsume n'ait pas assassiné leur chibi personnel, Hige referma la porte et rejoignit les autres qui l'attendait plus loin.

- Hé hé, ça se présente bien pour le moment, fit-il, avec un sourire un peu tordu.

Il ne répondit même pas à la question muette de Blue. Il se contenta de lui donner un baiser sur la joue et de s'éloigner en sautillant et en sifflotant. Interdite, Blue le regarda agir comme un gamin pendant une trentaine de secondes avant de le rejoindre, histoire de savoir quelle mouche l'avait piquée.

¤°°°¤°°°¤°°°¤

Toboe n'arrivait pas à y croire. Il s'était endormi ! Alors que Tsume révélait une facette de sa personnalité aussi surprenante qu'adorable, lui il ne trouvait rien de mieux à faire que de s'endormir. Et lorsqu'il s'était réveillé, bien évidemment il était seul. Mais il se doutait bien que Tsume avait du lui servir d'oreiller pendant un petit moment. En tout cas, c'était la première fois depuis trois semaines qu'il ne faisait pas de cauchemar. C'était comme si rien que le fait de s'être excusé et d'avoir récupérer l'amitié de Tsume l'avait apaisé.

Heureux de les avoir retrouvés, il sortit du hangar. Vu la position du soleil dans le ciel, il devait être l'heure de manger. Son estomac approuva vivement en gargouillant. Il avait une faim… de loup, c'était le cas de le dire. Il se dirigea vers l'endroit où la meute se réunissait pour manger. Ils étaient tous là, même Tsume et les autres. Ça, c'était inhabituel. Il alla s'asseoir près de ses amis. Blue lui tandis aussitôt un gros morceau de viande qu'il s'empressa de dévorer, affamé. Ses compagnons le regardèrent s'empiffrer avec bienveillance. Une fois rassasié, il se laissa tomber sur le dos. Il ne dirait pas non à une petite balade digestive, en plus ses jambes avaient besoin de se dégourdir. Mais voulant rattraper le temps perdu avec ses amis, il n'eut l'occasion de faire sa promenade que tard le soir.

Profitant du sommeil de ses compagnons, il s'éclipsa discrètement du hangar et se dirigea silencieusement vers la ville. Le danger qui y rodait lui était totalement sortit de la tête. Il pensait que personne ne l'avait entendu mais il avait oublié que Tsume avait NORMALEMENT le sommeil léger et qu'au moindre bruit, même infime, il se réveillait immédiatement, tous les sens en alerte. Et le jeune loup ne se doutait absolument pas qu'il était suivit par son ami qui, lui, n'avait pas oublié l'histoire du viol de la jeune louve.

¤°°°¤°°°¤°°°¤

Le p'tit loup flânait le long des rues endormies, profitant de la pale lueur du clair de lune. Totalement coupé du monde extérieur, il était devenu une proie facile, et cela lui faisait bien plaisir. La surprise et l'horreur qui s'afficherait sur son visage angélique n'en seraient que plus savoureuse. Il était mignon, cela l'excitait d'avantage. Doucement, il tournait autour de sa proie, l'observant dans les moindres détails. Il allait se régaler. Attendant le moment propice, il se rapprocha de plus en plus du loup brun, ne sentant pas la présence d'un autre loup, beaucoup plus prudent et plus âgé. Puis l'occasion se présenta. Le jeune loup passa devant une ruelle sombre, juste devant lui. Il n'hésita pas et lui saisit violemment le bras. Le jappement de terreur qui échappa à sa proie le fit sourire. Il l'attira brutalement dans la ruelle et le plaqua contre un mur, observant son visage apeuré.

- Salut p'tit loup, lui susurra-t-il à l'oreille. Tu ne devrais pas traîner tout seul la nuit. Tu pourrais rencontrer des gens mal intentionnés.

Il savoura le frissonnement du corps à sa merci.

- Laissez-moi… Lâchez-moi… le suppliait l'angelot.

Comme c'était bon de sentir sa victime paniquer ! Il lui caressa le visage d'une main, glissant l'autre sous la chemise.

- Non ! Au secours !

- Crie tant que tu veux. Les habitants de cette ville ont un sommeil de plomb. En plus il n'y a jamais personne ici. En plus

Mais cette fois-ci, il s'était trompé dans ses calculs. Alors qu'il commençait juste à ouvrir la chemise de Toboe, il fut percuté avec violence par quelqu'un. Il fit un magnifique vol plané et percuta une poubelle en retombant. Il leva un regard hargneux vers celui qui l'avait privé d'un superbe en-cas. C'était un loup aussi. Plus massif que son casse-croûte mais moins que lui. Il avait le pelage gris et une cicatrice en forme de X sur le poitrail.

- Tsume ! s'écria le jeune loup.

Le loup gris jetait un regard brûlant de colère au loup qu'il venait de bousculer. Pendant un instant, il avait perdu Toboe de vue et il avait sentit l'inquiétude l'envahir. Puis il avait sentit l'odeur d'un autre loup dans la ville et la panique s'était emparée de lui, presque exagérément. Et lorsqu'il avait entendu le cri du jeune loup il s'était précipité dans cette direction et lorsqu'il l'avait vu en train de toucher le loup brun de cette manière, il était entré dans une rage folle. Personne n'avait le droit de toucher Toboe. Personne à part lui, avait-il pensé.

- Est-ce que ça va ? demanda-t-il au jeune loup.

- Oui, ça va, répondit celui-ci en se plaçant derrière lui.

Son agresseur se releva. C'était un gros loup noir borgne. Son unique œil était jaune. Il poussa un hurlement de colère et se jeta sur Tsume. Il le projeta violemment contre le mur derrière lui, le prenant au dépourvu. Voyant le loup gris tomber dans l'inconscience, le sang de Toboe ne fit qu'un tour. Il se jeta à la gorge du loup noir et le mordit de toutes ses forces. Le loup borgne poussa un gémissement de douleur. Il essaya tant bien que mal de se dégager de l'étreinte mortelle des crocs de jeune loup mais ce dernier ne relâcha pas une seconde sa prise. L'odeur et le goût du sang avaient décuplé ses forces et il était prêt à lui déchiqueter la gorge si nécessaire. Il accentua sa pression, enfonçant de plus en plus ses crocs dans la chair épaisse du borgne. Puis, dans un dernier râle d'agonie le loup noir rendit l'âme et Toboe consentit enfin à le lâcher. Il prit le temps de retrouver ses esprits, et de refermer sa chemise aussi. Puis un soupir las lui rappela que Tsume était encore dans les vapes.

Toboe s'approcha du loup gris et se pencha sur lui, inquiet. Il l'appela doucement et fut rassuré lorsque les yeux olive de Tsume s'ouvrirent lentement.

- Ça va Tsume ?

L'aîné grogna, ce qui chez lui signifiait oui. Il secoua la tête, histoire de se remettre les idées en place. Son regard tomba sur le visage de son cadet. Du sang s'écoulait lentement sur ses lèvres et son menton, traçant un sillon rouge sur sa peau blanche. Parfaitement lucide et conscient de ce qu'il pensait, Tsume constata avec effarement qu'ainsi, il trouvait Toboe terriblement sexy.

Mue par un réflexe typiquement lupin, il s'approcha du visage du loup brun et tendrement, il passa sa langue sur la lèvre inférieure et le menton sanguinolent. Le goût métallique, mais tellement succulent du sang emplit aussitôt sa bouche et il savoura le liquide carmin avec une délectation non feinte. Rouge de confusion, le jeune loup s'écarta. Affreusement gêné, il détourna le regard, n'osant plus regarder son aîné dans les yeux. Il avait le cœur qui dansait la samba dans sa poitrine et sa respiration était saccadée.

- _Magnifique_, pensa Tsume. _Il est magnifique. La confusion lui va sacrement bien._

Toboe était définitivement trop mignon pour son bien. Le cœur battant, Tsume se releva lentement.

- Allez, rentrons, dit-il doucement au jeune loup.

Il hut heureux d'entendre que ça voix n'avait pas tremblée. Il venait de voir Toboe sous un autre jour. Sexy, sauvage et diablement attirant. Il était beau tout simplement. Le loup gris aida son cadet à se relever. Le loup brun cachait son visage cramoisi derrière ses cheveux. Riant doucement, Tsume se rendit compte que ses sentiments pour le benjamin s'était précisés. Ce n'était pas de l'amitié, c'était plus fort que ça et curieusement, cela ne le dérangeait pas plus que ça. Maintenant, était-ce de l'amour ou du simple désir, il n'en vait aucune idée. Il devait trouver la réponse en son âme et conscience mais pour l'heure, il devait ramener Toboe dans leur refuge.

Jetant un dernier regard dégouté au cadavre étendu quelque mètre plus loin, il passa son bras autour des épaules de Toboe et il quittèrent la ville, côté à côte.

Ils regagnèrent le hangar et poussèrent un soupir de soulagement en voyant qu'aucun de leurs amis ne s'étaient réveillés. Ils passèrent à coté de Kiba, couché sur les jambes de Cheza, enjambèrent Hige et Blue, couchés l'un contre l'autre. En voyant cela, Toboe eut un sourire rayonnant. Le cœur de Tsume se mit à battre plus fort à nouveau. Il le lâcha et alla se coucher sur son matelas. Il entendit le jeune loup s'allonger sur le sien avec délicatesse, essayant de ne pas faire de bruit. Puis il renifla. Tsume releva la tête. Toboe avait les larmes aux yeux.

- Mais qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

- Non c'est rien, c'est le contre-coup. J'ai eu peur c'est tout.

N'ayant pas le cœur à le laisser s'endormir ainsi, le loup gris rejoignit son cadet et s'allongea contre lui, le serrant dans ses bras. Surpris, Toboe ne fit pas un geste pendant quelques secondes, puis il se détendit et se blottit contre le torse de son aîné. Ils s'endormirent ainsi, tendrement enlacé, comme deux amants.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Alors ? Bien ? Pas bien ?


	4. Chapter 4

_**Réponses aux reviews :**_

**Yami Shino :** Bah, le voila le happy end.

**shinoyasumi :** Normalement je t'ai envoyé un mail pour te répondre. ( encore merci de m'avoir fait remarqué mon erreur )

**zouma :** Oouh la la ! Tout ça pour moi, t'es sur ( e)? Merci en tout cas, ça me fait plaisir. Oui oui il y a une suite. Elle est là, avec la fin.

**angeyumi :** Allons, allons, c'est pas grave d'être un peu en retard. Merci pour tous ces compliments ( ça fait enfler le volume de ma tête et de mes chevilles ) Amour et désir en même temps ? Oui, c'est possible, mais là, on ne parle du désir. Peut-être une autre fois.

**Kitchun :**Merci, merci. Tu sais, le yaoï ça ne m'a jamais dérangé. Enfin, faut dire que je suis un garçon un peu bizarre. J'en profite pour répondre à ta review sur Vole. Je ne sais pas si c'est si magnifique que ça, mais en tout cas, c'est ce que l'épisode où Toboe mourrait m'a inspiré ( sniff, mon pauvre chéri ) Et je tenais aussi à te dire que j'adore ce que tu fais, même si le Kiba x Hige n'est pas mon couple fétiche.

_Note :_ heu... Bien en fait j'ai rien à dire. Excusez-moi pour le dérangement.

_Chapitre 4_

Le lendemain, Toboe se réveilla seul à nouveau. Cela le frustra énormément et lorsqu'il alla faire ses adieux à Lilyth, Kob et Kali, il était un peu énervé. Il avait de quoi l'être après tout. L'homme de ses rêves le prenait bien gentiment dans ses bras pour qu'il puisse s'endormir mais il s'en allait avant que lui et les autres ne se réveillent. Il ne fallait surtout pas qu'on les voit dans une position aussi ambiguë, ah non, sa réputation de dur au cœur de pierre en prendrait un coup.

Plongé dans ses pensées rageuses, il n'aperçut même pas la main de Kali passer devant ses yeux. Puis son ami blond finit par le secouer par les épaules.

- Eh ! Toboe ça va ?

- Hein ! Oh ! Oui, j'étais perdu dans mes pensées.

Peu dupe, son ami poussa un soupir exaspéré et l'entraîna à l'écart. Il se planta devant lui et le fixa droit dans les yeux.

- C'est Mister Freeze qui t'embête c'est ça ?

- "Mister… Freeze ?" répéta le loup brun, choqué. Mais non pas du tout.

- Mais oui c'est ça. Depuis qu'il est arrivé, il est devenu l'un de tes sujets de conversation préféré. Même si tu le descends plus qu'autre chose. Enfin bref. Crache le morceau, ordonna-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

Ils avaient beau avoir la même corpulence, Toboe devait admettre que son ami était vachement intimident quand il faisait ça. Sachant très bien que la partie était jouée d'avance, le loup brun soupira, résigné.

- Il ne m'embête pas, il ne fait que me contrarier sans arrêt. Je sais pas comment m'y prendre avec lui. Il est aussi incompréhensible que l'écriture des humains.

- Définitivement irrécupérable, grogna Kali. Mais bon sang dis-lui ce que tu ressens une bonne fois pour toutes et qu'on en parle plus

Toboe le regarda avec des yeux ronds, bouche bée.

- Non mais… T'es tombé sur la tête ou quoi ? Où tu as vu qu'on disait ce genre de chose à Tsume ?

En parlant du loup, le voilà qui arrivait. Il s'approcha de son cadet brun et lui déclara de façon claire et concise que ça faisait un moment que lui et les autres l'attendaient pour partir et qu'il devait se dépêcher. Comprenez par là : "Qu'est-ce que tu fous, bouge-toi le cul on t'attend" Toboe rentra la tête dans les épaules et suivit son aîné, penaud.

Prit par une impulsion aussi soudaine qu'inattendue, Kali se précipita vers son ami. En entendant son prénom, Toboe se retourna et Kali en profita pour l'attraper par les épaules et pour lui coller un superbe baiser sur les lèvres. Son ami devint immédiatement rouge pivoine. En regardant du coin de l'œil, le loup blond vit que Tsume restait parfaitement impassible. Mais ce n'était qu'une apparence car à l'intérieur, là où Kali ne pouvait pas voir, Tsume bouillonnait de rage.

- _Non… Mais… Que… Je vais étrangler ce môme, le réduire en charpie_, pensait le loup gris.

En s'écartant du loup brun, Kali fit un clin d'œil à ce dernier et lui murmura un rapide désolé. Encore un peu sonné, après tout c'était bien la première fois que quelqu'un l'embrassait de cette manière ( en fait l'embrassait tout court ), Toboe se détourna de son ami et repartit en direction de sa meute. Tsume jeta un dernier regard froid, et même polaire, au loup blond, puis courut derrière Toboe.

Kali les regarda s'éloigner jusqu'à ce qu'il ne puisse plus les voir, en souriant de toutes ses dents. Il espérait très très fortement que son idée allait marcher. Il ne le saurait probablement jamais.

¤°°°¤°°°¤°°°¤

Ils n'étaient plus que quatre dans leur campement. Kiba était partit chasser dans la forêt, là où ils se reposaient, et Cheza s'était éclipsait pour profiter de l'eau de la rivière et de la lune. L'astre nocturne était splendide ce soir-là. Juste un mince croissant bleu qui brillait dans le ciel. Voulant profiter de ce spectacle en tête-à-tête, Hige et Blue laissèrent très vite, les deux autres loups seuls. Au grand dam de Toboe, le loup gris resta désespérément muet. Il était ainsi avec lui depuis qu'ils étaient repartis et le loup brun avait de plus en plus de mal à ne pas associer le comportement de son aîné avec le baiser enflammé que lui avait donné Kali, seul événement insolite qui leur était arrivé. Evidemment, Tsume n'était pas sensé savoir que ce baiser n'avait que pour unique but de le rendre jaloux. Toboe l'avait tout de suite compris, lui, mais au début, il s'était dit que ça ne servirait à rien. Il pensait que le loup à la cicatrice n'éprouvait rien pour lui. Mais maintenant, il se posait pas mal de questions, mais n'osait pas les exprimer à haute voix, de peur de se faire renvoyer paître.

Bref, le silence l'oppressait beaucoup trop à son goût et il se décida donc à faire une petite balade nocturne. Tsume ne leva même pas un œil lorsqu'il se leva. Intérieurement déçu, Toboe emprunta sans le savoir le même chemin que le loup au collier et sa compagne. Le visage pourtant baisser vers le sol, il ne remarqua pas du tout la racine dans laquelle il se prit le pied et qui le fit s'étaler par terre. Jurant et pestant contre sa tête en l'air, Toboe se releva. Il aperçut Hige et Blue à ce moment là. Il s'abaissa derrière un buisson et les regarda. Ils se tenaient debout, enlacés, sur le bord d'une falaise. Le jeune loup ne put détacher ses yeux de ses deux amis. Ils observaient la lune, ne semblant pas remarquer sa présence.

- Hige, entendit-il murmurer Blue.

- Hum…

- Embrasse-moi.

Alors que Toboe restait bouche bée, Hige penchait la tête vers sa compagne, les joues légèrement roses, et lui donnait un baiser tout tendre, doux. Dans sa cachette, Toboe ne put s'empêcher de virer rouge pivoine. Comme il les enviait là, tout de suite. Ils étaient ensemble, amoureux, heureux. Alors que lui souffrait de plus en plus. Il n'avait pas le droit de leur en vouloir, ils méritaient d'être heureux. Mais il aurait aimé pouvoir en goûter un morceau, de ce bonheur qui lui échappait tous les jours un peu plus.

Sentant les larmes qui menaçaient de couler sur ses joues, Toboe s'enfuit aussi furtivement qu'il le put. L'indifférence de Tsume lui broyait le cœur. Peut-être qu'il n'aurait pas du repartir avec eux.

Le cœur lourd, il se releva et fit demi-tour. Il se retrouva nez à nez avec Tsume. Celui-ci le regardait étrangement, un sourcil relevé. Le loup brun se sentit rougir.

- Ce n'est pas très poli d'espionner les gens, lui fit remarquer son aîné.

- Je ne les espionnais pas, je suis tombé sur eux par hasard, se défendit-il.

Il sursauta en sautant la main du loup gris attraper la sienne.

- Suis-moi, lui ordonna ce dernier.

Et il entraîna Toboe à travers la forêt, le tirant avec douceur. Le jeune loup, complètement abasourdi, se laissa faire avec docilité. Il garda les yeux rivés au sol, essayant d'oublier la main chaude qui enserrait la sienne. Lorsque Tsume s'arrèta et le lâcha, le jeune faillit gémir de frsutration. Il releva les yeux pour voir où le loup gris l'avait emmené. Il laissa un murmure d'ébahissement s'échapper de sa bouche. L'endroit où ils se trouvaient était tout simplement magnifique. Tsume l'avait entraîné au sommet d'une cascade qui finissait sa chute une centaine de mètre plus bas. La lune bleue était juste en face d'eux et sa lumière voilée conférait au lieu une étrange atmosphère.

Tsume s'assit au bord de l'eau, face au vide, et invita Toboe à faire de même. Celui-ci ne se fit pas prier, heureux de recevoir à nouveau un signe de la part de son compagnon de route. Il hésita un moment, puis finit par se lancer.

- Tsume ?

- Hum ?

- J'ai… J'ai deux choses à te demander.

- Je t'écoute.

Le jeune loup s'autorisa un bref soupir de soulagement. Il avait parler sans être sur de pouvoir continuer. Maintenant rassuré, il posa sa première question. Ça lui trottait dans la tête depuis un petit moment déjà.

- Pourquoi est-ce qu'il a fallut que je te gifle pour que tu te réveilles ?

Ne comprenant pas trop de quoi il parlait, le loup gris tourna la tête, confus.

- Pardon ?

- Tu sais, la veille de notre départ. J'ai du te frapper pour te réveiller. Pourquoi ?

- Ah ! Ce jour-là. Et bien en fait, j'ai courut toute l'après-midi précédente à travers le désert. J'en avais assez de rester là-bas à ne rien faire, alors j'ai couru. J'étais crevé après, c'était plutôt normal non ?

Toboe ne put qu'acquiescer en hochant la tête. Il resta silencieux un moment, son visage s'assombrissant de secondes en secondes. Cela ne plaisait pas du tout à Tsume. Il préférait voir le jeune loup sourire. Il ne dit pourtant rien, attendant que son compagnon de voyage prenne la parole. Finalement décidé, Toboe ouvrit la bouche.

- Tu… Tu ne crois pas au Rakuen n'est-ce pas ?

Tsume avait l'impression que prononcer ses mots écorchaient la langue de son cadet.

- Non je n'y crois pas. Enfin pas vraiment.

Toboe hocha à nouveau la tête.

- Alors dans ce cas pourquoi… Pourquoi continues-tu à nous suivre ? Pourquoi ne nous quittes-tu pas ? _Pourquoi ne me quittes-tu pas ?_

Le loup gris se demanda un moment si c'était bien une question où plutôt un ordre indirect. Mais connaissant Toboe, il opta pour la première option. Le jeune lui lui aurait posé cette question quelques mois plus tôt, il aurait sans doute répondu qu'il n'avait rien de plus intéressant à faire, comme Hige en somme. Sauf que comme Hige, un nouveau facteur était apparut au fil des jours. Et ce facteur ce trouvait assis à ses côtés et semblait sur le point de s'effondrer. Alors il dit la seule chose qu'il pouvait dire.

- A cause de toi.

Le visage de Toboe se tourna prestement vers lui.

- Quoi ?

- Toi, tu y crois au Rakuen. Tu y crois de toutes tes forces alors moi, je veux t'y emmener, même si je n'y crois pas. Je veux que tu trouves Ton Rakuen. Parce que moi, je…

Il ne parvint pas à finir sa phrase. Décidément, les mots n'étaient pas son forts. Pas plus que les sentiments d'ailleurs. Mais il devait la vérité à Toboe. Alors doucement, il passa son bras derrière la nuque de son "ami" et posa sa main sur son épaule. Il se pencha vers le visage rouge de Toboe, et plus précisément vers ses lèvres entrouvertes, sur lesquelles il posa tendrement les siennes.

S'il n'était pas déjà assis, le loup brun en serait tombé sur le cul, littéralement. C'était tellement doux, mais il n'osait pas bouger, il ne savait pas quoi faire. Il resta pétrifié de surprise jusqu'à ce qu'il sente Tsume se détacher de lui.

- Tu vois, lui dit-il, c'est pour ça que je continu à vous suivre.

Le rouge aux joues, Toboe ne savait pas quoi dire. Alors mieux que les mots, il décida d'agir. Il agrippa son aîné par le col de son vêtement et l'attira plus près de lui. Ils échangèrent leur deuxième baiser, qui fut un peu moins sage que le précédent. Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent pour pouvoir respirer, Toboe avait un immense sourire imprimé sur le visage.

Le loup gris se releva.

- Bon allez, tu viens, on rentre.

Toboe se leva d'un bond et suivit son compagnon. Tous les autres étaient déjà au camp lorsqu'ils arrivèrent. Tsume repris sa place, contre un arbre. Il indiqua du doigt l'espace entre ses jambes à Toboe, qui s'empressa de s'y installer. Le loup brun ne put s'empêcher de rougir en sentant les bras de son compagnon s'enrouler autour de sa taille. De plus la façon dont les autres les dévisageaient le gênait beaucoup. Ils avaient tous ( enfin presque ) les yeux écarquillés et la bouche ouverte. Puis soudainement, Hige hurla avec un immense sourire :

- YEEES ! C'est pas trop tôt.

Kiba leva les yeux au ciel tandis que Blue riait légèrement. Cheza, comme à son habitude, se contenta de sourire.

Rassuré, Toboe laissa sa tête partir en arrière pour se poser sur l'épaule de Tsume. Celui-ci en profita pour lui mordiller l'oreille. Toboe rougit. Puis le loup gris lui murmura quelque chose.

- A partir de maintenant, tu as intérêt à garder ta bouche hors de la portée de celle de quelqu'un d'autre que moi, compris ?

Il hocha la tête.

- Jaloux ?

- Un peu mon neveu, j'étais sur le point d'arracher la tête à ton copain la semaine dernière.

Toboe pouffa. Il glissa sa main dans celle de son compagnon. Leurs doigts s'entrecroisèrent. Toboe était heureux. Il leva les yeux vers la lune qu'il appercevait entre les branches des arbres. Il ne savait pas pourquoi elle était bleue ce soir, mais ça lui avait porté chance et pour cela, il lui en était reconnaissant.

- Tsume ? murmura-t-il.

- Hum ?

- Je crois que… Que j'ai trouvé mon Rakuen.

- Ah oui ?

- Oui. Mon Rakuen, c'est vous tous.

La prise des bras de son compagnon se ressera. Puis soudain, Tsume le tourna vers lui.

- Alors bienvenue.

Et il l'embrassa.

- Oh pitié ! ronchonna Hige. Allez faire ça ailleurs !

- Ta gueule Hige, lancèrent les deux loups en même temps.

FIN

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

OUAIS PUTAIN ! ( gomen, c'est vulgaire ) Je pensais pas pouvoir la finir. Alors cette fin ? Trop mièvre peut-être, non ? Trop à l'eau de rose. Humm...


End file.
